


The Wolf Who Cried Reese's

by RoseKnightRed



Series: Why I probably shouldn't have a tumblr... [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Candy, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reese's - Freeform, Seduction, Short, how do tag, scent, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseKnightRed/pseuds/RoseKnightRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finds a Reese's Peanut-Butter flavored cologne and proceeds to seduce Peter through scent (and some suggestive candy consumption)....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolf Who Cried Reese's

Stiles has only had the cologne for a few weeks now and it's almost gone. He may have been dubious on whether his purchase really smelled like the perfect combination it claimed to and after not being disappointed proceeded to taste, almost downing the bottle at the discovery. He'll have to stock up big time with his next order, 'cause like hell he's gonna let this end once it runs out. Peter's reaction had been instant, subtle, but Stiles had been paying close attention. 

In order to not give away his secret quite yet, Stiles made sure to always have a Reese's cup on his person. Or in his mouth. Between his lips. Chocolate on his fingers to lick. Add a sub-vocal noise here and there with fluttering eyes.

Stiles was not, repeat: was not, responsible for the claw marks in the couch and counter. Nor his broken jeep door after that lovely evening in such a confined space. And if he were, so worth it.

Now if only Derek hadn't caught on and decided to play chaperon since he's still seventeen... Or was it the opportunity to see Peter uncomfortable? Yeah, guess he can't be faulted for that.

\----

Peter was cranky and rattled. He does not like being rattled. 

The doe-eyed, raven-child he should have bitten instead of Scott smelled better than usual. Stiles always seemed to be eating a Reese's, my bad, filming porn with Reese's. (Where are the hidden cameras? The kids got to have made more money than him by now!)

But now that he's cut back on the snack, he still smells divine. 

Downright edible.

And Peter was famished.

Derek was no help. He was always 'there'! Like he knew the moment Little Red was alone he'd be crying wolf! (Oh, that's a thought to play with later.) 

\----

It took all of an agonizing month to get the other alone.

(Pixies. Tiny. Sparkly. Vicious. Pixies.)

Recovering from the battle for their territory in the shell of the Hale house, the two found they were blessedly alone while the others got rid of confetti'd bodies or did damage control in town.

Stiles hadn't paid much attention upon leaving that morning (the cologne had become so routine) that he'd used all that he had left instead of the subtle routine. 

All Peter could smell, with and without heightened senses, was blood, adrenaline (paired with its hint of arousal), Reese's, and Stiles.

Something must have shown as Stiles was gravitating towards Peter. Eyes dilating and lips parted. 

"My my, what blue eyes you have," Stiles whispered. 

"The better to pin you with, Little Red," Peter didn't know he was responding till he heard himself.

"And long claws you've grown," Stiles smirk grew.

"The better to mark you with," was barely heard with how low Peters voice had dropped and his mouth filled with fangs.

Almost in Peter's lap, Stiles eyes grew darker as he ghosted a long delicate finger down a fang, "Oh Wolf, what sharp teeth you have." 

Peter's control snapped, rolling them so Stiles was pinned beneath him. "All the better to devour you with," somehow both a coo and possessive growl.

**Author's Note:**

> The cologne I was inspired by can be found here:  
> http://www.scent.net/reeses-peanut-butter-cups-cologne
> 
> Originally posted to tumblr here:  
> http://roseknightred.tumblr.com/post/100847628651/the-wolf-who-cried-reeses
> 
> I'm always open to critique and suggestions!  
> And feel free to continue or spin off, just please send me a link so I can fangirl! <3


End file.
